kingdom_of_great_oceanusfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelaide Diana of Winchester
Adelaide Diana of Winchester (September 2, 1635 - Present) was born to Agnes and Edward, Viscountess and Viscount of Waterloo (respectively). The Viscountess died during labor, leaving only her aunt and a nanny to take care of her. She was a delightful young child, doing everything by the book. In 1648, at the age of 13, she wed George, Marquess of Winchester in a grand ceremony at their family estate. She wed for the money, of course, as the Winchesters have always been known as fabulously rich. At the age of 15, she had her first child, Adam, who soon became the next Marquess of Winchester after her husband's passing. At the age of 22, her husband died, leaving young Adam to rule the land of Winchester. Soon he died, and then even her grandson. She believes it God's wish for her to live so long, so she lives to the fullest. At the ripe age of 82, she is still going. She is very vigilant and strong, and she joyously calls others out on their lies. To this day she is active in social circles, but has not taken any portraits since 1612 due to her heavily aged appearance. Biography Early Life It all began on a cold September night on the 2nd. It was unexpectedly chilly, on the brink of snowing, but it hailed instead. Adelaide's soon-to-be parents, Edward and Agnes, were on holiday to visit Edward's relatives in Dudley Hall. It was going well, albeit Agnes being in delicate condition at 8 and a half months pregnant. As Agnes exited the leather-coated hansom, being pelted by hail, she had a terrible contraction, which sent her into shock, and she was quickly escorted inside the house to one of the multiple guest rooms. Maids, servants, and nobles alike scrambled up to the third floor to watch what they believed was going to be the miracle of birth. It was not a miracle in any sense. It was a bloody, awful birth, characterized by gasps and screams, many people of even the strongest stomachs passing out. Once Adelaide was finally birthed, her mother was no longer alive. The former Viscountess of Waterloo was no more. Her body was quickly taken out of the estate and sped away within a black carriage. After that, Adelaide never saw her father again. He poisoned himself weeks later, overcome with grief. She was then raised by her Aunt, with plenty of nannies' assistance. She was brought up like any child of noble birth, learning French and Latin, and being taught how to play the harp. She didn't learn that both her father and mother died in such a tragic fashion until she was 14, one year into her marriage, brought up by her husband. Marriage Adelaide was a young girl of 13 when news first arrived that the Marquess of Winchester was looking for a wife. Her aunt quickly put her up to it, much to Adelaide's dismay. Adelaide thought it was barbaric that someone would be forced to get married, nonetheless at the age of 13. Her aunt accepted it for her, and soon, she was on her way to Winchester Castle. It was a quick ceremony, the day before Christmas Eve, without a reception. After the wedding, Adelaide cried herself to sleep for months at the prospect of having to spend the rest of her life with this man. Later Life Two years after the wedding, Adelaide learned to love her new husband. They had 6 children together in the span of five years, the final child being born in After the final child was born, the Count was diagnosed with Diphtheria. He died quickly after the diagnosis, sending Adelaide into a state of shock. She recovered eventually, and went on with her life. Soon, she realized she seldom was involved in any social circles, so she went on a search to find a proper one. She has spent 75 years of her life socializing, and has not grown tired. She is known as one of the greatest gossipers in the country. Since her marriage, all of her children have died, and 20 out of her 29 grandchildren cease to exist. Her eldest great-grandson is 36, and her eldest great-great grandson is a boy of 15. Titles, Styles, and Honors Titles and Styles September 5, 1656 - December 23, 1669: ''Her Ladyship, Lady of Waterloo '''December 23, 16 - June 29, 1677: 'Her Ladyship, ''Marchioness of Winchester '''June 29, 1656 - Present: '''Her Ladyship, ''Dowager Marchioness of Winchester